S.S.
S.S. is an immortal much like V.V. and C.C. Not much is known about him aside from that he gave Alessandro a Geass and that he is older than C.C. Alessandro once mentioned that S.S. was a participant of the Third Crusade.S.S. also mentions of living during the times of the arrival of Atilla the Hun in the west. Apparently, C.C. and V.V. are not aware of his existence till Alessandro revealed it on the prince's return. Efforts to find him failed as S.S. was successful in concealing himself. It is because he chose not to involve himself with the Geass Directorate. The pope who was aware of his existence once asked Alessandro about S.S's whereabouts. He apparently lives in the Alps of Switzerland. The Geass which he issues somewhat gives a person the ability to affect other immortals save from himself. He once said that he gave King Louis XIV of France and Napoleon Bonaparte Geass. He also once confessed that he was behind Vlad Dracul's assassination. He did this to stop Vlad in his descent to madness after the death of his wife. Benefactors These are the people whom S.S. has given Geass to as told by him: *Vlad Tepes/Vlad the Impaler/Vlad Dracul II *King Richard the Lionheart *Saladin *Pope Julius II *King Louis XVI of France *Napoleon Bonaparte *Alessandro zi Britannia Personality and Traits S.S. appears to be somewhat neutral and sometimes amoral of the happenings in the Code Geass universe. He once said that he gave both Richard the Lionheart and Saladin similar Geass to balance out each others powers as well as to amuse himself. He also appears not to care about Charles and V.V.'s Ragnarok plan. On the contrary, he does care for the well-being of the inhabitants of the Directorate, especially when he asked Alessandro to help the survivors of the Black Knights onslaught on the Directorate. However, his personality dictates that things are done according to what is the necessary result needed. Quotes Dialogue with Alessandro S.S.: I still remember when I used to ride horses with Vlad. A good warrior. He was kind back then. We would run through the mountains of Wallachia in the morning and play chess in the afternoon. Alessandro: Vlad, as in Vlad Dracul II? S.S.: Yes. I gave him a Geass. A very special one. His eyes turn into a blood red color, giving him inhuman strength, flight, much similar to the stories about the powers of a vampire, well aside from the blood-sucking of course which was a product of what he did. Alessandro: tell me more about him. S.S. He used the power to be a great warrior who would defend his lands from the intruders. A man of Justice and Equality but not after that tragic event. Alessandro: What happened? S.S.: His wife died. He lost his grip of sanity. Afterwards he became....different....so different. He was driven insane, wishing to damn himself to hell. Butchering people to satisfy his grief for her. Alessandro: So your friendship ended when that happened. S.S.: Much more than that. See that dagger over there. (pointing at a sheathed dager hanging on a wall in S.S.'s home) I drove that sword into his heart. I have not washed it ever since, to remind me of the time I betrayed a friend. Alessandro: You...you killed him! S.S.: Yes, it was the only way. To stop him, I had to kill him. If not, more blood would be spilled. Alessandro: But why? S.S.: I have lived far longer than you expected. I have traveled to the East long before Marco Polo had. I saw things only written in history books happen in front of my very eyes. I saw how Rome was sacked by barbarians. How Flaveius Aetius was killed by the very man who represents all that he sought to protect. I saw bloodied bodies, dying men and horses during the fierce battles in the Crusades. I saw how a knight take twenty arrows and multiple stabs through his body, only to buy time for his squire to escape. Not everything is done in a good manner that is if you expect something good to happen Alessandro, always remember that. Other Quotes *(To Napoleon in a flashback) I advise you not to invade Russia. The Tsar is much more cunning than he seems. If you will not face his armies at the borders of his country, do not pursue him. Only death awaits you in the cold north boy. *(To Alessandro) You want to understand everything, well then, do you accept this contract? *(After the failure of the Ragnarok) Those fools(referring to Charles and V.V.), they want to be gods, however, they do not understand what a god is and it cost them dearly. *(To Alessandro before the Ragnarok) Your brothers will fail. And they will know the price of their failure. Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals